A long time waiting
by timtom
Summary: So Jim Moriarty isn't dead, and Sebastian's learned that the hard way. On some level he figured he deserved pay back, but this was revenge that even Jim was going to enjoy.


This is the sequel of a story I already wrote.

First part is here: s/8913154/1/A-stained-page

* * *

"And Stanofrache wrote this great little number called the Blue and Grey Belle. I don't know why you don't know it; it's a disgrace, Sebastian." Jim was saying, stirring his tea and running his finger along the width of his newspaper, glancing up at Sebastian who had become very still. "Sebastian?"

After a moment of silence, Jim resumed his talk, but he only got _it's really pathetic that you _out before Sebastian had ripped him from his seat and thrown him against the kitchen wall, muffling his words with his mouth. It wasn't a surprise for Jim; he was trying to see how much bullshit he could make up about classical music before Sebastian got so annoyed he started shooting the walls. He felt Sebastian's tongue push insistently against his lips and he grinned Sebastian in, welcoming him with a chuckle. It was only fair; Sebastian had been such a good boy all week. Yes he has. He hadn't touched Jim once, but some of that might've been because Jim hadn't allowed it.

He rubbed his tongue against Sebastian's, and when Sebastian pushed it in deep, leaning Jim's head back against the wall, he bit down on it not-so-lightly. Their breathing quickened and they began to pant into each other's mouths, gasping for breath as Sebastian started rubbing against Jim on the wall. Jim moaned when Sebastian threw Jim's shirt off from his head, and crashed his hand against Jim's crotch, turning it in circles and rubbing him. Sebastian stopped kissing Jim and began to bite down Jim's body, holding one of his arms in place above his head. Jim moaned, shutting his eyes and putting his head back. Sebastian nibbled along Jim's collarbones and down his chest, taking time to lick and suck at Jim's nipples until they were dark and perk and danced his way down Jim's happy trail, stopping short of Jim's belted pants. Jim went to grasp Sebastian's head in his hand, but as his body arched off the wall, Sebastian slammed him back down again, leant up and bit the shell of his ear.

"Don't you dare, fucking move." Sebastian's voice was low and deep and his breath was hot against Jim's cheekbone, and Jim felt strangely proud that he had trained his tiger to be so fierce. But then that thought was ripped from his mind as leant down and licked a hot line along the line where his underwear sat. Sebastian slid his hand into Jim's pants and his breath hitched as Sebastian grabbed a hold of his covered erection and began to pump it, leaving bite marks against Jim's shoulders. Jim gasped with each pump; _ah, ah, ah fuck_.

When he thought Jim was hard enough, Sebastian pulled him from the wall and dragged him into their bedroom, throwing Jim onto the bed as if he was a doll. Jim felt his body slam against the bed and the air leave his lungs, feeling his tailbone ram against the base of the bed and the pain shoot up his spine. His didn't have time to consider what punishment to give Sebastian later though, because Sebastian pulled his pants off, threw them across the room and gripped Jim's waist hard, flipping him.

"Give me your fucking arms." He growled, and Jim had complied with a dark smile on his face. Sebastian pulled out something from the drawer and clasped it around Jim's wrists and around one of the bed posts, so tight until Jim could feel his pulse in his fingers. Jim didn't know how long those handcuffs had been in the drawer or how Sebastian had gotten them past him, but he appreciated the effort. Sebastian slapped Jim's thigh, beckoning with a finger. "Up."

Jim didn't know what Sebastian meant, so Sebastian had to grip Jim by the hips and haul him up, propping him up on his knees.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Sebastian asked, his voice husky as he stood behind Jim. Jim turned his head but didn't try to look at him.

"No Sebby. What did I do wrong?" Jim taunted.

"You left me. Jim." Sebastian said, and Jim's smile vanished when his name was spoken – the word _boss_ kept Sebastian at a distance, he never called him Jim. Never. "You went and died, and you fucking left me. You didn't even tell me, Jim."

"Sebastian." Was all Jim could say, and he couldn't tell if he was warning Sebastian or apologizing to him.

"You didn't even _tell_ me, Jim." Sebastian said, and his voice was closer. Then suddenly Jim felt something warm and slightly moist against his hole, and his breath came out harsh and shaky.

"You didn't even tell me." Sebastian whispered, and he pressed a kiss to Jim again. Jim moaned a broken vowel, and hitched his voice, arching his back and leaning his chin against his chest.

"Seb_ahhh_-" Jim groaned, pushing back onto Sebastian, but Sebastian just spanked him really hard and moaned in response. He pushed his tongue against Jim's hole until he felt Jim relax, and his tongue went in a little further, just past the first ring of muscle. Jim bucked and Sebastian spanked him again to keep him in place, but Jim gasped in such pleasure that Sebastian suddenly pulled his face away, putting one of his palms against Jim's reddening cheeks.

"Did you like that?" Sebastian asked; curiously. He spanked Jim again, lightly and experimentally. Jim whined and buried his face into the blankets. Sebastian did it again, a little harder and Jim gasped, turning his head to the side. A lot harder this time, Sebastian spanked Jim using the full flesh of his palm, leaving the Jim's flesh bright pink and hot.

"Seb-" Jim wrangled out, and then his voice got caught in his throat as Sebastian spanked him again.

"You like this." Sebastian said, almost amused as he spanked Jim again. But yes, under the whines and moans and noises, you could make out _yes_ now and again, every time Sebastian's hand met Jim's behind. Jim's cock was growing hot, and it was throbbing painfully and it was leaking on the bed sheets. Every time the loud smack of flesh on flesh echoed around the room Jim would hiss, pushing back against the smacks.

Then Sebastian's hand disappeared, and Jim let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He opened his eyes and whipped his head around to crane and try and see what Sebastian was doing. Sebastian had walked over to another drawer, behind the bed, and there was rattling, and Sebastian came back into view with a handgun. It had a silencer attached to it, and Sebastian grabbed a bottle of lube – they didn't need to hide it everywhere since Jim rarely let anyone into his flat, and the lucky few who found or saw the lube or sex kink things knew better than to ask about them – and drizzled it onto the gun barrel like he was dressing a salad. Sebastian slid the gun into his mouth and for a split second Jim had thought Sebastian was going to pull the trigger, to make him suffer alone, to make him pay for and realize what he had done to him when he thought Jim had died. Only this time, Sebastian wasn't going to walk back through the front door with a cheeky remark. Jim had felt dark black horror wash over him in waves he had never felt so heavy and real. His wrists were burning against their restraints, the skin and metal having a heated fight in which neither was giving. But then Sebastian moaned slightly and glanced between the gun in his mouth and Jim with his red arse in the air and Jim realized what he was doing, and all he could do was moan and bury his face in anticipation of what's to come.

"It's empty, Jim. Don't worry." Jim heard Sebastian murmur, and felt something pressing against his hole again. It was wet, but in a different way, and as Sebastian pushed one slick finger into Jim, all Jim could do was raise his hips more to grab some leverage. Then Sebastian slid another finger in, scissoring them slightly. He was pressing for the sweet spot, and by his valiant efforts, he brushed Jim's prostate and Jim bucked.

"Fuck!" He screamed, ramming his face into the pillow, the rest of the string of words coming out muffled and hoarse. "Oh fuck, Sebastian oh fuck fuck _fuck_!" Sebastian brushed it again, pushed in another finger and then pressed against it. "Sebby – _shit_!"

Sebastian leant down and did an experimental flick of his tongue against Jim, against the hanging piece of Jim, and Jim gave a broken groan. Sebastian knew what Jim liked, what he wanted, what he needed, and he opened his mouth to take one of them into his mouth, and sucked. And it must've been six seconds at least, six seconds infused with pain and pleasure that was drawn out for so long that Jim had to throw his head backand gasp for air because Sebastian's mouth was hot and it wasn't just the sucking that Sebastian was doing, it was how his tongue was pressed against Jim's skin, and how it was moving, and how it just felt too good. Sebastian's fingers still moved, but with his free hand, and brought the nozzle of the gun up, and pressed it against Jim just under where his fingers were deep inside him. Jim groaned and dug his nails into the banister, and then Sebastian moved the nozzle down, trailing it to where he had memorized where Jim's prostate would be reached from the outside if you pressed and certain way, learnt it as if it was his own, and pressed in sharply as he brought his teeth into play gently, giving Jim a little tug.

Jim screamed; and he didn't want this to stop. Of course, Sebastian didn't need to say, but Jim wasn't allowed to come until Sebastian said so. Of course, Jim managed to smile as he panted, his chin pressed against his chest as he tried to hold it back. Of course this was how it was going to play out, his precious tiger playing the master for once.

Sebastian could just _feel _that Jim was ready, and he pulled his fingers out, bringing the slicked up gun barrel to his open and slightly red hole. "Did you miss this?" He murmured, and his voice sounded angry again. "Did you miss me fucking you? Fucking you open and dripping? Did you miss me?"

Jim groaned and all he could do was nod, moaning _yes_ into the bed. "Do it. Sebby do it, please." Jim didn't care how he looked or sounded – all he knew was that his dick was so hard it almost hurt him to move, to breathe, and he was just open and _there_.

Sebastian slowly pushed the barrel in, his finger on the trigger that he knows he won't pull – even if the chamber was empty. Jim moaned loudly until Sebastian stopped moving; until the gun was completely sheathed inside him.

"Oh fuck," Jim gasped. "Yes."

"Do you like this?" Sebastian asked, and drew the gun out, sliding it back inside again. All Jim could do was grit his teeth and nod and cry out as Sebastian's motions became quicker. The gun would slide out and slam back in, and after a few thrusts, Sebastian had to stop to change position. He turned so that he was to the side of Jim, and he reached his left hand around Jim's waist. He grasped a hold of Jim's leaking cock, and gave it a subtle squeeze, earning a whine. His right hand was still thrusting the gun inside of him, but now it was slower and he was pumping Jim to each thrust.

Jim couldn't get any words out at this point; all the noises that were there were desperate gasps and erratic and broken moans and groans. Sebastian had been with Jim for long enough to know when Jim was close to the edge, and as soon as he heard the telling hiss he released Jim from everything; from his hands, and from his gun. Jim whined in complaint because he was so _close_.

"You're going to do it yourself, because I'll be damned if I do anything else for you right now." Sebastian growled and unlocked the handcuffs. "Fuck yourself, Jim. Fuck you."

Jim managed a smile as he sat up, and locked one of his hands against his cock. But Sebastian brought the wet gun against Jim's chest, stopping him, and gave him a push.

"Lie the fuck down." Sebastian snarled as he began to climb over Jim. "And get yourself off."

Jim chuckled darkly as he complied, and Sebastian hovered over him. "I thought you weren't going to do anything for me, tiger."

Sebastian planted his hands on either side of Jim's head, leant down and bit hard on the shell of Jim's ear. "This isn't for you, Jim. This is for me." He said, and moved himself down Jim, biting just past the point of pleasure into pain. "Because you're for me." He said, and left a bruise deep in the crook of Jim's neck. "Now _fuck_. _Your_. _Self_."

And Jim began to move, pumping himself as Sebastian began to move over his body and biting and sucking on him, licking and nuzzling him. Jim kept stroking, and at one point he lifted his pelvis and tried to grind against Sebastian, but Sebastian just leant back up and kissed Jim so hard Jim forgot he needed to do that.

And then with a suppressed whine that was cut off halfway, Jim came, all over Sebastian, and lay there panting as Sebastian laid kissed over his face. Over his eyes, his nose, over his lips until he was sure Jim had his strength back again. "Now get up sweetheart," Sebastian said, kissing Jim's neck. "Now you need to get me off."

Jim laughed. "What makes you think I'm going do anything for you, Sebby?" He said, sliding his hands up over Sebastian's back, before leaving pink marks all the way down and making Sebastian grimace just a bit. Jim leant up to kiss Sebastian, using his hands to press them closer together, and they did that for a bit; make out on the bed. But then Sebastian helped him up, bringing him to his knees on the edge of the bed.

"I give the orders right now. Right now, you're mine, and I give the orders. If I tell you to suck, you suck." Sebastian said, edging closer and letting his lips brush against Jim's with the next words, letting Jim catch his lips and pull against it at some points. "If I want your ass, you get on all fours in front of me, and give it to me. No complaints, is that clear?"

Jim almost did a giggle before he said the next sentence. "Alright, boss." He smiled, and slowly undid Sebastian's pants as he nibbled on Sebastian's bottom lip.

"Good Jimmy, now get on your knees and mind your teeth."Sebastian said, and Jim shuffled down off the bed and onto his knees on the floor, giving Sebastian's cock a teasing lick before taking it all in down to the base. Sebastian groaned and grabbed Jim's hair, shoving himself deeper in.

"Ah fuck." Sebastian laughed. "Shit." This didn't mean he forgave Jim. There were going to be more nights like this, more nights of hair grabbing and nails and teeth and tugging before he would even consider it. Sebastian grinned as Jim grabbed his arse with both hands for more leverage.

It was going to be a long time til then, but Sebastian figured he would be okay with waiting.


End file.
